


It rains [ AU ]

by sayuizuru



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, bro i love my title HAHAHA, probably gonna add some alternate characters in here idk we'll see uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayuizuru/pseuds/sayuizuru
Summary: [ Lenalee Lee/Male!Reader ] You know. Sometimes, life just isn't fair. But sometimes life is- but not in the way you'd expect.When Lenalee said she wanted to live a normal life - one without the existence of innocence, the threat of akumas, or the fear of Noahs - she certainly didn't think it would be granted this way.
Relationships: Lenalee Lee/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. and so we meet (sorta)

Tuesday.

A perfectly normal day.

If “normal” consisted of a girl falling from the sky and nearly murdering you as she lands.

_________ wanted to laugh at his own snarky thought but felt his consciousness slipping as he struggled to breathe; the sudden impact he’d suffered brought about pain that felt like he had been run over by two cars and a motorcycle in a continuous sequence.

_Unbearable._

Faintly, he could hear the frantic cries of his friends, panicking as they yelled at each other about what they were going to do next. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the sight of his roommate kneeling by his side, begging him to stay awake with tears in their eyes.

And then he fell asleep.


	2. we meet (for real this time)

She awoke with a start – gasping for air as her body shot upwards; or at least, tried to. The sharp, stabbing pain from her side immediately had her doubled over in pain; searing hot flashes of lightning travelling from the wound to her entire body – covering her in a cold sweat.

Struggling to breath, the girl started looking around the room – her eyes roaming over every inch of it as she tried to pinpoint where she was. Faintly, she could hear the sound of people laughing as faint screams seemed to echo behind them. It didn’t sit well with her – why were these people laughing at the suffering of others?

Where the hell was she even- she couldn’t recognize any of the furniture as belonging to her room or the infirmary back Home. Hell, she couldn’t even recognize the clothes she was in- where was her uniform?! Whose shirt was this?!

Her tired mind kicked itself into overdrive, thinking of the worse possible scenarios when she awoke with no one around her.

_She’d been captured by the enemy, hasn’t she?_

Almost on the verge of breaking down, Lenalee carefully lifted herself from the bed – wincing as her sore feet touched the cold hardwood floor. Her eyes went blurry as she stared at her feet, the pain in her chest and at her wound unbearable for the young exorcist.

_What the hell was happening? What did they do to her while she was unconscious?!_

“I’m gonna go check on the girl,” she heard a voice speak, muffled through the walls of the room she was confined in and immediately her breath hitched in her throat. She didn’t recognize that voice.

_Fuck._

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck f **uck-**_

_This was it?_

_This was how she was about to die?!_

_Not knowing where she was with no one familiar to her around?!?_

Panicking, the noirette stumbled towards the nearby window, trying her best to open the latch only to find that it was stuck. She considered breaking it with her boots but – given the fact that her feet were bare and her innocence couldn’t be activated – she quickly pushed the thought away and grabbed the nearest chair.

Just as she was about to throw the object into the glass-

“I’m coming i- Woah hey what are you doing!! Put that down!!”

\- the door opened.

Lenalee felt her muscles seize at the voice, freezing over and stopping her from completing her action as her breath hitched in her throat. She was shaking, she realized, as she debated between throwing the chair anyway or turning around to meet her,,,, assailant.

“Please…! Please put that down… I’m not going to hurt you, okay…?” the voice pleaded, a gentle tone to their voice as the sound of something being gently placed onto a wooden surface was heard. Sighing and trying to breathe normally, the noirette closed her eyes – listening to any other sound that was being made to ensure her safety as she pondered about her next actions.

Gently, she put the chair down.

And faintly, she hears a relieved sigh and a small “thank you” coming from the person behind her. She stood there, unsure of what to do as the newcomer waited for her next move.

The short silence that fell between the two was short-lived as another pair of footstep approached them. Lenalee, being already on high alert, whirled around just in time to see the (h/c) poking his head in through the doorway. He tilted his head, beautiful (e/c) orbs staring at her curiously before his lips parted, words falling from his grinning mouth.

“Oh? You’re finally awake?”


	3. Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's doing well during these trying times ;; v ;;

Up until ten minutes ago, the exorcist thought she was in danger- in enemy territory; but the sole person now in the room with her was proving otherwise.

Lenalee watched the white-haired teen kneeling in front of her, their hands moving in a gentle, practiced fashion as they checked and changed her bandages. They’d been silent since they threw the (h/c) man out of the room; shutting the door in his face with a flustered yell calling for him to cook dinner.

From the faint sound of metal clanging together, he was probably doing as asked.

Pursing her lips, Lenalee studied the person in front of her. Ever since the stranger entered the room, she got the weirdest sensation that she’s met them before. Like she knew who they were. Like the person in question was trying to pull a prank on her.

Perhaps the foggy haze clouding her memories was messing with her ability to recall who they were…? Though she was certain that if anyone had the same hair colour as Allen’s, she would probably remember them for a while; white wasn’t a common colour for one’s hair, afterall.

“Um, excuse me..?” the sound of their voice and the flutter of movement as they stood caught the noirette off-guard; her body tensing out of instinct before she could stop herself. The teen gave her an apologetic smile, gesturing to the empty space beside her on the bed.

“I’m sorry, there’s a gash on your back that hasn’t healed yet. Can I…?” they trailed off, honey warm eyes flickering with hesitancy and worry. Lenalee blinked, taking a minute to respond before finally – finally – she nodded, to which the teen gave a relieved smile.

Climbing onto the bed with the first aid kit, they immediately set themselves to work; Lenalee could feel the rip of a bandage from her skin, only now realizing that the area on the small of her back was hurting as the stranger applied something to the injury.

“Um… ano…” Lenalee mumbled, turning her head just slightly to catch a glimpse of the teen. Though she didn’t see them, she heard them hum in question and the Asian girl took that as a sign to continue talking. She knew she wouldn’t get the answer she expected to hear – but there was no harm in asking… right?

“Could… Could your name be… Allen…?” she felt their movements still, the action of replacing the gauze on her back paused as the teen processed her words. She wanted to look back further – to look into their chocolate coloured eyes to see if they were simply covering familiar grey ones – but she didn’t.

Instead she waited.

“Ah- No… I’m sorry to disappoint you,” she heard a nervous, breathless chuckle coming from the stranger, their warm hands now returning to her back as they continued to speak.

“Is Allen one of your friends?” the teen made a mental note to look up whoever this Allen person was when she saw the girl nod, their brows furrowing at the oddity of her question; surely she wouldn’t forget a friend, would she? Was her brain even more knocked up than they suspected?

Shaking their head, the snow-haired teen double-checked the gauze – making sure it wouldn’t peel away from her skin before they let the fabric of her shirt fall back into place.

“In any case,” they inched away from the noirette, packing up the supplies they’d been using back into the kit. They could feel her shuffling in place, turning to look at them just as they lifted their gaze to meet hers. A lopsided grin. “The name’s Yuu. And you are?”

“…Lenalee…” she’d hesitated on telling her own name, the thought of giving a fake crossing her mind before she shook it off. She couldn’t tell if the other was lying or not about their name, but she suspected that they weren’t from how smooth the name fell from their lips. Or perhaps, were they just that good a liar?

“It’s nice to meet you, Lenalee,” Snapping the kit shut, Yuu shot a friendly grin her way as they adjusted their position on the bed- now sitting with criss-crossed legs as they faced her way. They blinked innocently, tilting their head slightly to the side as they relaxed into a comfortable position.

“Do you remember how you got here, Lenalee?” the noirette blinked.

How… How _did_ she get here?

Her brows furrowed in contemplation, lips pursing as her gaze became trained on the sheets under them. She followed the creases of the linen with her eyes, her mind working overtime as she tried to dig through her memory for anything that could serve as a clue.

She was sent to a mission with the others, wasn’t she?

They were heading to… what? Edo?

Or was the Edo mission some time ago…?

If it wasn’t Edo, then what mission was she on?

Actually, where _were_ the others? Are they safe? Did they complete the task??

“Ms. Lenalee?” for the second time in that hour alone, Lenalee was snapped out of her thoughts by the gentle call of her name. Her newly formed acquaintance was staring at her with concern dappling their features, their own brows furrowed as they stared at her. Slowly, and hesitantly, their hand reached out towards her.

“Are you… crying?” the warmth of their fingers dragging across her cheek made her aware that she was, in fact, crying. Taking in a shaky inhale of air, Lenalee leaned back- creating some distance between the pair.

“I…” her shoulders shook, hands gripping onto the linen beneath her as she inhaled shakily once more – it was painful this time, the breath she took, and she didn’t know what to make of it. “I don’t… remember…”

Silence.

Settling between them as she stared at the floor.

She missed the way her friend looked at her with a sympathetic look.

“Well, it’ll probably come back in due time,” Yuu spoke reassuringly, patting the noirette’s shoulder twice before moving to stand. Lenalee blinked, watching as they did – there were traces of concern on their face but she could see that they didn’t want to push the topic any further.

She wondered why.

“For now, get some rest, okay?” flashing a smile, the white-haired teen gathered their stuff and walked towards the door. They turned one final time to look at her before leaving, lips parting to speak.

“I’ll come get you once dinner’s ready, okay?”

________ heard a sigh and the faint screeching of a chair being pulled back; Yuu plopping their butt into the chair and promptly face-planting on the cool kitchen counter. He hummed, stirring the contents of the pan and lowering the heat before he turned, leaning his back to the counter as he stared at his housemate.

“She gave you a hard time or something?” a defeated chuckle. The white-haired teen lifted their head from the counter and ran a hand through their hair, pulling on the strands of it as they shook their head.

“Yes and no-“ Yuu groaned, leaning backwards in the chair and letting their head fall back- their gaze now directed at the ceiling above. _______ sees the warring emotions in their eyes and the frown pulling at their lips as they contemplated the situation.

“She wasn’t trying to fight when I checked on her but I asked her if she remembered anything, ______,” if at all possible, the furrow of their brows got deeper. If this was any normal circumstances, ______ would have teased them for looking so constipated but he kept his lips shut, waiting patiently for his friend to speak.

It’d been really bothering them after all – how odd this whole case was.

“… She said she doesn’t…”

“… and you don’t believe her, do you?” ______ lifted a brow curiously, watching his friend shake their head. Again, Yuu changed their position; now leaning forward with their cheek resting in the palm of their hand. Normally warm chocolate eyes trying to glare a hole into their pristine countertop.

“I think she’s hiding something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Queen Lenalee please break my back 😔😔


End file.
